


Curlicue Hearts

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Character Study, F/M, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd is the kind of person who doodles during meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curlicue Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Vows","Belle Choose" and "Getting Closer". Set sometime after "Vows".

Adelle handed Boyd a stack of reports. He took one and handed the stack to Topher, who was perched on the arm of the couch. Ballard slid over, making room for Boyd on the couch. Boyd flipped though the report, its thick cream colored paper heavy in his hands. From the inner pocket of his jacket, he took out a sleek sliver Cross pen.

For the first few minutes he paid attention, until he realized that Adelle was giving an modified version of same report he'd gotten the night before in the video conference of the Rossum board meeting on the status of the House. He flipped ahead a few pages, skimming the paragraphs to confirm. His double life had its moments of extreme tedium, having to sit through several similar meetings was one of them.

His attention slipped away. The nub of his Cross he'd been tapping against the edge of the report, moved in a circle. Over and over again in the margins. Eyes on Adelle, who liked to pace during these meetings, he broke from the circle to little curlicues along the edges of words.

Alverz was attempting to ferret out inconsistencies in Adelle's report; she should know by know Adelle was too slick by half to fall into such a verbal trap. She was a fox, full of tricks to save her hide.

The curlicues spread apart and for the first time a line appeared, short and horizontal. Another curve and a downward line and he had a rough fox head. A few more lines and the fox sported two legs and a body, sitting in its haunches He worked on a long bushy tail made of of lots of lines as Adelle mentioned the new doctor's name.

For a split second, his eyes met Adelle's. The fox's tail wasn't yet complete. He flipped the page.

The new doctor was talking now, and Adelle was nodding thoughtfully. One of his curlicue's looked like a 'C'. the next curl was longer and taller and the one after that short until her name was spelled out in cursive.

Who decided what her name would be? He turned, looking up at Topher. Topher was tapping his heel against the couch and his fingers on the edge of the report, the yo-yo he walked in with nowhere to be seen. Topher mouthed _what?_ and Boyd gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. Topher shrugged, resuming his spastic tapping.

Which stopped as soon as Adelle shot a question Topher's way. It was clear then that Topher wasn't paying attention ether. While Topher floundered under Adelle's gaze, Paul snorted.

Boyd's eyes flicked over, Paul had actual notes penned in the margins of his report. Had relevant things underlined and little arrows pointing to little questions.

He, on the other hand, had circles and curlicues and Claire's name at the very top. He should focus, at the very least the back and forth between Adelle and Topher was amusing.

Instead he drew a little curly outline around Claire's name.

Paul made a noise in the back of his throat and starred at his notes, where amidst the swirls and spirals, he had written Langton after Clare's name. He glared at Paul, who twitched his eyebrow at him.

"Does this topic amuse you, Mr Ballard," Adelle asked,both of them twisting their heads to Adelle.

"No ma'am."

"Them I suggest you stop smirking at Mr. Langton." She turned her back to them, starring out the window. "This meeting is over."

Everyone started to leave. Boyd snapped his report shut and retracted the nub of his pen, ignoring Paul.

"A word, Mr Langton."

"Of course."

He stood, not wasting a glare at Paul. Topher stood up, his gaze flicked between Paul and him.

"Alone," Adelle said. Paul nodded his head and walked away. Topher hesitated and leaned in.

"You've got it bad," Topher whispered.

Boyd didn't disagree. The night before, he filled his notes with curlicue hearts too.


End file.
